


The Succubi's Turn - Burn For You Outtake

by Strange_Hearts



Series: Burn For You Duo, Outtakes, and CR [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The story of how Ashanti, Bella's maker, ended up turning her.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Succubi's Turn - Burn For You Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> **_This is in Ashanti's Point of View. All Outtakes will be in other points of view, save for Bella's._ **

The body slumped in my arms as it ran out of energy. Smothering a sigh, I tossed it into the garbage next to me, being sure to cover it well enough that it wasn't noticeable. Then, fixing my clothes – tonight's meal had rather roaming hands – and making sure I didn't stick out more than usual, I rejoined the crowd.

Unfortunately, I wasn't watching were I was going, running into someone else.

"Sorry," I said, looking at the girl I'd run into.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going," she answered, looking up at my face. I was shocked when she was able to do so without being pulled into the Draw – it wasn't a usual reaction. Even more interesting was the fact that, compared to everyone else around us, her emotions were dim in a way – not strong at all.

 _I don't like this_. That was the first thought that ran through my mind as I watched the girl – for she couldn't be more than fifteen, sixteen at most – walk away, heading for a bookshop. Subconsciously, I followed. There was something about this girl, something…alluring about her that, once again, I had never come across before.

I studied her as she stood in the classics section. She wasn't an eye-catching beauty – at least, not by today's standard, since almost everything says that she would have to be blonde-haired, light eyed, tanned skin, and athletic looking in some way…or extremely thin with practically non-existent breasts. She wasn't any of that, though. Instead, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale, pale skin, the palest I'd ever seen, save for on vampires.

She wasn't thin, but not big either, a perfect balance in-between, with an hourglass shape and flat stomach. And she definitely didn't look athletic; she looked soft in a way, even from the distance I was from her. Altogether, she should have been uninteresting to me, a nonentity, just another person. Yet, she wasn't. Nothing about her was ordinary. Her hair had many natural highlights in it, making it look red in the light; her eyes looked deep and alive, not holding the flatness eyes that color usually did; and her skin seemed to glow with an inner light, a light that, I had the feeling, only I could see.

It that wasn't enough, her dimmed emotions and ability to block the Draw were enough to gather my attention. I continued to watch her, not daring to walk up to her and say hello. I doubted it would do any good. I hid myself from her gaze when she began looking around, able to feel my gaze on her, shrugging when she didn't see me, and going back to the books. Once she had finished browsing the classics section, she looked at others, being particularly interested in the romance and teen section. I almost laughed out loud when she picked up the Vampire Diaries book – it didn't seem the type of book she would normally read – shocking myself – humans usually didn't give me this reaction.

I found my reactions elicited some concern – though I wasn't a stranger to stalking, I usually didn't do if without the intent of feeding. Yet I felt no need to feed from her; if anything, I felt…protective of her, as if she was in danger from her surroundings. I wasn't that far from the mark – she did trip often, bruising her pale skin and needing to pick herself up from the ground.

I also felt a need to get closer to her, something I did the next day, pretending to run into her again, and starting a conversation. I found out that her name was Isabella, but she preferred Bella. It was a name worthy of her, for, even though using it in name form didn't mean this, the actual use of the word bella was beautiful.

After that, I haunted her footsteps, finding everything she did interesting, and began to hang out with her. She was special, that I knew, if not dead clumsy, and I found myself wanting to protect her as I got to know her some more, and, for the most part, I did so, quite well. As I did that, I began to wonder if there was something I was missing about her. I could tell that she would make quite the immortal, though as a vampire, succubus, or something else, I didn't know. She had the makings for any immortal – she didn't fit in with the other humans. I began to dream about having her by my side, teaching her to be what I am.

I never thought that I would get the chance to do so. And then it happened. I didn't protect her as I had done so for the last few months. I was hungry; I hadn't been feeding properly, too worried about her to care about myself – it was like the Draw, the way I was drawn to her. There was nothing else in my mind, but to protect her and turn her – something that I ended up having to do. The one time I wasn't looking out for her, when I was feeding, she got into a terrible car accident. I was the first person on the scene – well, the only one conscious, anyways.

She was strewed on the ground, her body littered with little cuts. Compared to her other injuries, those were very minor, for her arm and both legs were broken. I could see the bone of her broken arm, which had somehow ended up twisted at the elbow as well. Her legs were skinned badly, glass still in some of the cuts. I could even seen that one of her calved looked as if someone had taken a knife to it, cutting off a good chuck of skin from her leg. She was bleeding heavily – I knew as I came closer that she wouldn't survive, loosing way too much blood. There was only one thing to do.

A succubus turning is strange, and not really easy at all. Unlike vampires, who only need to bite someone and infect them with venom, succubi have to gather their energy – so it's usually better to be better fed to do this – and then push it out of themselves into the person they were turning. It took total concentration and a large amount of energy to do it – it was why there weren't that many succubi and incubi in the world.

I did what I needed, connecting my lips with hers as I pushed my energy into her, rejecting the energy that had automatically flowed from her to me. I opened her mouth with my own, making the flow of energy from me to her easier and faster. I knew that it was working – I could hear her healing, and her blood refilling her body in a way. Her emotions disappeared from me, and that was when I pulled away. She was unconscious, still pale from the blood loss, and I knew that she wouldn't wake until she fed. Even the emotions I gave her wasn't enough; then again, succubi can't feed others all that well, so it was really no surprise she gleaned noting from me. In truth, it was her leftover human emotions that were fixing her body right now.

I moved quickly, grabbing the driver of the truck that had hit her, and bringing him over, forcing their lips together. Though unconscious, her arms, once healed, moved, wrapping around the guy to hold him to her as she fed, only letting go when their was nothing else. I threw the body away, driving the truck away from the scene with the body so that it wouldn't be connected, and called the police to report the accident, following the ambulance as it drove her to the hospital.

* * *

She was frightened, understandably. I had been as well, when I first woke up to my new world. I stood in her room, my eyes on hers just as she looked at me.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, sounding terrified. I didn't answer, taking in the changes she had undergone, slight as they were. Her skin glowed slightly – she had fed while in the hospital, that much was certain.

"I'm Ashanti," I said, calmly. "And I am the reason you are what you are now."

That got her attention.

"You mean…you mean you're responsible for turning me into…whatever it is that I am?" she said. "You know why I did it? Why I k-killed that guy?"

She had slumped onto her bed at that point, still looking at me with terrified, yet slightly hopeful eyes. I had to admit, I was quite surprised, as I knew that there was no way she would have remembered the truck driver, but was quick in deducing that she had fed from someone else at the hospital – it would explain those whispered words about the doctor that had a heart attack, as a succubus attack could sometimes look like one.

"You're a succubus now, just as I am," I said. "And you just fed; it a normal thing for us. Sooner or later, those you feed on will just begin to blend together. There's no reason to think about them in anyway except as food."

The words coming from my mouth were those I myself had heard centuries ago, back when I was like her; young, fresh, _terrified_. The minute I said them, I mentally flinched, knowing that they wouldn't do any good in building a working relationship with her. I know that it hadn't done that for me; in fact, the minute I knew that I didn't need him anymore, I had left my maker.

Yet, even as much as I hated to say them, they were true – after centuries of living, all of my victims had blurred together, and I had begun to think of them as just food. I had shut down a part of myself, the part that cared that I had taken the life of someone. And it had stayed shut down, until I saw her.

However true this was, though, I knew that it was the wrong thing to say. It was evident on her face, in the way her fist clenched, and she glared. I quickly braced myself, grabbing her when she launched herself at me, grabbing her arm to spin her, where I then locked both her arms with my own. Inwardly, I was glad that she wasn't a vampire – restraining a newborn vampire was much harder if they fought being restrained.

I held on until she'd stop struggling, and then I slowly loosened my arms, tightening them when she began fighting again. I knew that she would do that, I just knew it. This vein of attack continued on for quite a while, until she got the point that I wasn't going to let her fight back.

Letting her go, she walked back to her bed, glared at me.

"Get out," she said, her voice clear.

I wanted to say something to her, wanted to stay. However, I knew that it wouldn't give me any points. She was too wound up to really listen to me at the moment. And the chances of her attacking someone weren't really high, so I wasn't worried about it happening. Besides, I would be nearby if it did.

So, knowing that, I stepped forward for a moment, noticing how she tensed, placed file I had stolen from the hospital, and left.

I would come back later, where I could only hope that she would listen to me.


End file.
